girl_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Download and Installation Instructions
All you need to run this game can be found on the Girl Life page on TFGamesSite. the game file, the QSP player, and the image pack. Windows Instructions This is written up for Windows computers! See below for other systems. # Download the game file, the QSP player, and the image packs (sound packs are optional). If you're playing the 0.7.5 release, you'll need the 0.7 Core Image Pack, 0.7 Image Update Pack, and 0.7.5 Image Update pack. (You need *all 3 image packs* to have all images enabled and up-to-date!) # Install the QSP player (Qqsp-1.8.0 is recommended) anywhere on your PC. It is not required to be in the same folder as the game files. # Create a folder called 'Girl Life' # Move the game file (Girl Life 0.7.5.qsp) there. # Extract all of the images (and sound) packs into the 'Girl Life' folder in order: 0.7 core, 0.7 update, then 0.7.5 image pack. ## When extracting, if you are prompted to overwrite files, choose "Yes" or "Yes To All". ## When completed, there should be folder(s) in your Girl Life directory named "images" (and "sound"). For reference: https://imgur.com/vwfUiZI ## The images folder should be appear like this: https://imgur.com/BRTdUaZ # Open the game file (Girl Life 0.7.5.qsp) with the QSP Player you downloaded and installed earlier. ## For ease of use, you can right-click Girl Life 0.7.5.qsp, select "Open" or "Open with...", choose "Select a program from a list of installed programs", then from the new box, check "Always use the selected program to open this kind of file" near the bottom, then click "Browse" and locate the QSP player program you installed. # Play and enjoy! Android Instructions This guide is for Android users. If you want to play QSP on iPhone, try AeroQSP Step One: Finding out your version of android Step Two: Choosing the correct version If your Android is below 4.4.4 (including 4.4.4), use Quest player 1.0.2 or 1.3 2017/7: New version! 1.4+ by MrBoboFace, require Android 4.4.4+ Still in development, only English version for now. Major change: *Extend html flag *Table support *Support webm video https://github.com/MrBoboFace/QuestPlayer ---- If your Android is 5.x or 6.x, get modified 1.3 version by BOOM.vrn. Main update for 1.3: *Support Android 5/6 *Support Animated gif *Support Autosave Step Three: Downloading the required programs Get Quest player for Android You can download the translated apk, or translate the program on your own. * QuestPlayer 1.0.2 by Nex * QuestPlayer 1.3 by BOOM.vik The password is qsp QSPplayer113_en_Sign.apk English UI QspPlayer113_tc_Sign.apk Traditional Chinese UI QSPplayer113_gb_Sign.apk Simplified Chinese UI If you want to translate the program yourself: # Download Quest player 1.1 from Google play or # Download Quest player 1.3 from 4pda You will need register to 4pda to download. Then download my Translated .xml here, password is qsp # Use Apktool to unpack russian .apk # Overwrite the translated .xml to res\values # Pack with apktool # Sign apk Step Four: Installing the game Install Game by creating a folder in your SD card sdcard1/QSP/games/ETO put game files as this: * sdcard1/QSP/games/ETO/glife.qsp * sdcard1/QSP/games/ETO/avatar.jpg * Images and Sound goes in these two folders: ** sdcard1/QSP/games/ETO/sound/ ** sdcard1/QSP/games/ETO/images/ For QSP player 1.3 by BOOM, it can fit image width to screen (set in menu). For 1.1 on google play, you must adjust image size manually before copy them into sdcard. The width of screen is 1920. Step Five: Playing the game Play game: # Launch QSP player # Select "ETO" (same as folder name as you set in II.) # A messagebox with 2 russian button will pop out. one is play, another is cancel. # Once in game, press MENU key of your phone to do the setting and save/load. Quest player of Android does not support in-game save, you must save through system menu on your own. 1.3 version by BOOM.vrn support autosave End Notes Mods subsystem currently DOESN`T WORK on android. If you have any issues with the instructions, please leave a comment below or make a post in TFGamesSite. The developers frequently look at the Girl Life board in TFGamesSite, so you are more likely to get your problem fixed there. Category:Guides